The Gulag
Walkthrough The player starts the mission on a MH-6 Little Bird helicopter, as you and the other Little Birds move closer and closer to the gulag (a Russian word for a remote prison camp) while F-15s destroy a SAM (surface-to-air missile) site on a nearby ridge. As your Little Bird flies over the gulag, snipe the soldiers on the towers. Your main concerns are the enemies armed with RPGs, but they should be easy to take out. Once the towers are taken care of, the helicopters land and you will fight enemies on foot. There are several enemies on the higher floors, but a Little Bird will help clear them out. Walk through the courtyard until you reach the prison entrance. It is a good idea to replace your M14 EBR since everything beyond this point is almost exclusively close-quarters fighting. Eventually the player will come across a control room, and Devil and Leviathan will take control. The player will fight their way counterclockwise around the Prison while Leviathan unlocks the doors in front of you. Descend down the corridor until you reach a square room in the center of the prison ring that contains a weapons rack. Enemies will encircle you, so stay crouched and avoid as much gunfire as possible until Leviathan unlocks the door ahead. Grab a riot shield (unless you want bullets all over your body) and follow Soap and Salmon down the hall. Soap will reach a rappel point, where you can swap out the riot shield for another weapon. Follow Soap and Salmon into a dark hallway and equip your night-vision goggles. At the end of the hall remove them and follow Soap and Salmon to a pipe room. Wait until he throws his flash-bang and take out the enemies behind the pipes. On the other side of those pipes, there is a hallway with three enemies behind a right turn. It is easiest to roll a grenade or flash-bang under the pipes down to their level in order to get past them. There will be a breaching position up ahead; plant the charge and kill as many enemies as you can in the bullet-time slow motion sequence. In this first chamber, there will be some enemies on the floor, and some above you on either side. The latter are hidden behind the walls but can be spotted by their laser sights. Advance to the second chamber once you have cleared out the first, and several shielded enemies will run at you. If you still have your M4A1 Grenadier, or simply grenades, use them to take out the shielded enemies. You do not have to completely clear the last room; simply kill enough enemies to safely run past them and jump into the hole in the floor. Follow Soap and Salmon to the final breaching position, where Prisoner 628 (Corporal Wilson) is being kept. He is seen choking one of your enemies, and then punches Aura. Wilson/Prisoner 628 then points his gun at Aura, but then Jamie points his gun to Wilson's head before they both realize their true identities. After this scene, the U.S. Navy will start bombing the area. Quickly follow your squadmates to safety. If you run too far ahead of them it's very easy to get lost and killed by the falling debris. At some point, you are to turn around (you can see an enemy running too but and follow a different path while the debris chases you. You all reach a dead end, and Aura gets knocked out. When he comes to, Jamie shoots a flare into the sky and a SPIE rig (zip line) is lowered down by a waiting helicopter. When prompted, approach the SPIE rig and attach your cable to be airlifted to safety. Then sit back and watch the Navy bombard the Gulag to oblivion. Transcript Briefing Ingame (The level starts off with Aura and Captain Salmon sitting together. He is also empting is Desert Eagle while shotting the water. Level theme) *Captain Salmon: Thirty seconds. (Two fighters attack a hill. Chatting to each other. They reach the building a Little Bird while seeing guns guns, destroys a watch tower.) *Captain Salmon: All snipers this is Salmon, standby to engage. (Aura draws a sniper rifle.) *Captain Salmon: Stabilize. *Hornet Two-Three: Roger. (The Little Bird stabilizes.) *Captain Salmon: All snipers - cleared to engage. (They kill them.) *Captain Salmon: Shift right. *Hornet Two-Three: Shifting. (It shifts and then stops at the tower.) *Captain Salmon: Stablize (It does so.) *Hornet Two-Three: Ready *Soap: On target. (They kill them.) *Captain Salmon: Shift right. *Hornet Two-Three: Shifting. (They pass the main tower and go to stop.) *Captain Salmon: I see for hostiles on the next tower. (A fighter goes past them destroying the tower. The helicopter beeps.) *Hornet Two-Three: Hang on! (It loses control a bit.) *Soap: Taylor! Get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close! (The helicopter regains control.) *Taylor: I'll try to buy you some time. One man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point. *Captain Salmon: Bloody yanks... I thought they were one of the good guys. *Soap: Salmon cut chatter. Stay Frosty. And which one. (They turn to helipad. They land and the troops deploy.) *Leviathan: Let's go. *Captain Salmon: Let's do this! (They run to a building. Seven tangos shoot from the wall.) *Captain Salmon: Aura, laze the target on the wall. weapon recommended would be the M60 and one missile. (He lazes the targets.) *Aura: Fighterwolf 2-5, this is Aura, Fire Mission - Target Package enemy troops on the wall - Danger Close - M60 and one missile recommended for firing. *Fighterwolf 2-5: Roger that, Fire mission - danger close. *Captain Price: Get back. (They get back. And the fighter destroys the wall. He lazes targets on the second floor.) *Aura: Fighterwolf 2-5, this is Aura, Fire Mission - Target Package second floor - Danger Close - Missiles required. *Fighterwolf 2-5: Roger that, fire mission - danger close. (It destroys the building.) *Fighterwolf 2-5: We have to return to the aircraft carrier to rearm and refuel we won't be at assistance for some time. *Aura: Roger that. (They kill some enemies. Level theme part 2) *Fighterwolf 2-5: We're ready to engage the enemy. (Aura lazes anywhere near the enemy.) *Aura: Fighterwolf 2-5, this is Aura, Fire Mission - Target Package enemy Infantry - (If it is) Danger Close - Fire with what you got. *Fighterwolf: Roger, attacking your target. (The enemies are killed then they move in.) *Leviathan: Leviathan to Fighterwolf 2-5 thanks for the assist over. We're going in. *Captain Salmon: This is it! We go in, grab Prisoner 628, and get out! (They move down and encounter enemies in a control room.) *Captain Salmon: Check your corners, let's go. (They approach the control room) *Devil: That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner! (They reach the control room.) *Leviathan: I and Devil will tap into their system and lock for the prisoner! It'll take some time! *Captain Salmon: Copy that! Aura, we're on cell duty! Follow me! (They move down to the cells and thoroughly search. They make it to security door.) *Leviathan: Alright, we're patched in. We're tracking your progress on the security cameras. *Captain Salmon: Copy that! Do you have the location of Prisoner 628? *Leviathan: Negative, but we've got a searchlight (a searchlight turns on.) tracking hostiles on your floor. That should make your job easier. *Captain Salmon: Roger that! Stay sharp! The prisoner may be in one of these cells! Leviathan, we've hit a security door, get it open! (If Aura uses a breach frame on it and destroys both of them.) *Captain Salmon: Well someone's in a rush today. (If he leaves it until Leviathan opens it.) *Leviathan: Working on it... this hardware is ancient! (He opens the wrong door.) *Captain Salmon: Leviathan, you open the wrong door! *Leviathan: Roger, standby... (It buzzes. And opens.) *Leviathan: Got it! *Captain Salmon: That's better, let's go! (They move through taking out the enemies. They check the cells and they confirmed that their clear.) *Captain Salmon: Talk to me Leviathan...these cells are deserted! *Leviathan: Got it! Prisoner 628's been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armoury in the centre - That's the fastest way there. (The door opens and they move through.) *Captain Salmon: Roger that! Squad, head for the armoury down there! Move! (They enter armoury and as soon as they enter the player gains some C4.) *Soap: See anything you like? (The player goes to a riot shield and picks them up.) *Leviathan: Bad news mate, We're tracking three, no four hostile squads oconverging ont your position! *Captain Salmon: I can hear them coming...let's go! We're too exposed! (Leviathan attempts to open the door but fails.) *Captain Salmon: Leviathan! Open the door! *Devil: Bloody hell, they've locked it from the hard line. I'll have to run a bypass. (The ambushing squads attack.) *Captain Salmon: Too late! They're already here! (They open fire.) *Leviathan: Be advised - you've got more tangos headed your way. *Captain Price: We're going to need more cover - grab riot shield. (They grab a riot shield and stay behind it.) *Captain Salmon: Open the door! *Devil: Almost there! Routing through the auxiliary curcuit. *Wallcroft: Sir, there's a explosive drum here! *Captain Price: Stay away from it. (The door opens and they move out.) *Captain Salmon: Go go go! (They move through the cells.) *Captain Salmon: Use your riot shields to draw their fire! (They move through killing all enemies. And reach a room with rope on the wall.) *Devil: Devil here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out the window. *Captain Salmon: Copy that! Aura, follow me! (They use the room and rappel to the ground.) *Wolf Operative #1: Captain Salmon, last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom. (They reach bottom floor.) *Leviathan: The camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section. *Captain Salmon: Roger that. Squad, switch to night vision. (They activate night vision and assault enemies in dark corridor. They start go out but a wall is destroy almost killing Aura.) *Captain Salmon: Taylor, what the hell was that? Get the Navy to cease fire! *Taylor: The Navy isn't in a talking mood right now. Standby! (They move down the corridor.) *Taylor: Landwolf - they've agreed to stop fire for now. Keep going. I'll keep you posted. Out. (They make it to a pipe room and attack some soldiers.) *Captain Salmon: Aura, put C4 on the pipes it'll hold off any enemy troops from behind. (He does so. They fight to the rebuilt wall.) *Devil: The old shower room's thirty feet ahead on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in. (The breaching indicator shows up.) *Captain Salmon: Aura - plant the breaching charge the wall, we're taking a shortcut. (They the breach wall. The C4 blows on its own as soon you and the squad move away from the pipe room and destroys the pipes making fire block the route back.) *Captain Salmon: Spread out! (They fight through the first area. Hostile appear on the second floor.) *Soap: Hostile on the second floor! Take them out! (The fight goes on. As you enter the locker room.) *Captain Price: Use the lockers for cover! (Riot shield personnel appear.) *Captain Salmon: Heavy assault troops up ahead! Don't attack them head on! Move quickly and hit them from the side! *Soap: Cook your grenades to detonate behind them. (They fight them off.) *Captain Salmon: I'm heading for that hole in the floor on far side of the showers! Follow me! Let's go! Go go go! (They use the hole to get to the next floor.) *Soap: Leviathan, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-southwest. *Leviathan: Ok. Keep going along that tunnel. (They move out.) *Soap: Talk to me Leviathan...I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again. (They slide the down to the breaching area.) *Leviathan: Keep going, you're almost there. (They to the wall.) *Leviathan: I'm detecting two heat signatures - one of them should be prisoner 628. (They breach in (Extraction from the gulag) and the prisoner straggles his guard then throws him to Aura, he punches Aura. He then holds an AK47 to him and reveals that it is Wayne Wilson. And the HUD tells you it's Corporal Wilson without abbreviating the rank. Jamie holds an M9 to Corporal Wilson.) *Captain Salmon: Drop it! *Corporal Wilson: Jamie? *Captain Salmon: Wayne? (Jamie smiles and turns the handle to Wayne.) *Captain Salmon: This belongs to you Corporal. (Wayne takes the M9. Wallcroft appears.) *Wallcroft: Who's Jamie? (The roof explodes. And Wallcroft helps Aura up.) *Wolf Company HQ: Landwolf, they started to bombard early get the hell out of there. *Captain Salmon: Come on, we gotta get outta here! Move! Move! (They start running.) *Captain Salmon: Go go go! (They go to the primary exit. *Captain Price: There's the chopper! Get ready to jump! (but the wall collapses. They go back.) *Captain Salmon: Go back go back! We'll find another way out! (They run to the left turn they passed.) *Captain Salmon: This way this way! (They run into the room.) *Wallcroft: It's a dead end! *Captain Salmon: Six-Four, where the hell are you, over?! *Pave Low Pilot: There's too much smoke, I can't see you! (Drebis falls on Aura.) *Captain Salmon: Aura is down! Aura! (Wayne takes a piece of the drebis off Aura.) *Corporal Wilson: Whatever you're going to do sir, do it fast! (Jamie launches a red flare.) *Pave Low Pilot: Landwolf, I see your flare, SPIE on the way. (SPIE rig is dropped. Wayne helps Aura to his feet.) *Corporal Wilson: Let's go! Let's go! (They go to the SPIE rig and hook up.) *Captain Salmon: Hook up! Go go! Hang on! (They're pulled out. Explosion almost hits Wallcroft. Level ends.) Trivia *This mission is similar to The Gulag in modern warfare 2 where you had to rescue Price. *This is the only time that the C4 do not require detonates to blow. *Anything and everything in this level is destructible. *This is level and Pack Hunters is the only levels that Wolf Company helicopters don't appear. Category:Missions